


Temporary Guardians

by dormant_bender



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Babysitting, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I promise you, Missions, OT5, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i might make it a series, it's really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormant_bender/pseuds/dormant_bender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt fill.</p>
<p>Missions can go astray for a variety reasons, even when it comes to babysitting a random kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Guardians

**Author's Note:**

> just what the summary says. x

Missions were something that were both a pain in the ass but yet fun to the Guardians, despite the initial hesitancy they had experienced in the beginning. Because, yeah, getting paid for accomplishing the job was a bonus but they had to abide by strict rules that were set out by the Nova Corps. That being said, sneaking out to bars was forbidden and abandoning the mission for gambling was a definite no-no.

What they never expected to do on the job, however, was babysit children. Not even children, a particular child in general. After all: they were supposed to be on the prowl for a suspicious glowing metal that took on numerous geometrical shapes that was rumored to have power similar to the infinity stone. But alas, a tiny child manages to stumble it's way towards them as soon as they exit the Milano, a toothy grin being directed toward them

"Look at that thing, with its stupid little hat, and it's shiny, glitter shoes. " Rocket murmurs in amusement as he stares at the little creature that makes grabby hands towards him, nose crinkling at the gesture.

"Peter? Peter, try to communicate with it." Gamora insists fervently, elbowing the man in the ribs, earning a soft grunt. 

"What the hell, Gamora? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Leather-covered arms shift defensively over his chest as he speaks, a small pout forming upon his lips. Jade eyes are narrowed slightly, clearly offended by her words, as he stares at her.

"I just figured you were the same in your mental state; you are quite a child Peter Quill." Of course it's stated matter-of-factually and there was no mistaking the tiny makings of a smile twitching at the corner of her lips.

"I am Groot?" Blink, blink. A reserved smile forms upon the flora's lips, tiny flowers beginning to sprout from the bark of his sturdy arms; children had always been a weak spot.

"Aww.. Look, Rocket, you guys are the same height. How cute is that?" Teases Peter who earns a scowl in return, not that he was concerned with it, of course.

"It is but a mere child, Friend-Rocket, it is cruel to mock the poor infant." Drax manages to pipe in, directly a disapproving frown at his furry companion. 

"Ahh! Quill, get the lil thing offa' me! That's it, buddy, take your little squishy paws offa' me." The tiny child had completed the distance between them and attached its chubby hands into the fur of the raccoon, offering soft pets and coos as he does so.

"I am Groot..?" Lips quirk downward into a small frown as he bends down to offer the tiny child one of the freshly bloomed flowers, grinning when it's accepted and twirled.

"Dunno why it likes me, don't wanna know. Just get it off." His snout crinkles in disdain once more, struggling to lift the toddler, before harshly shoving it towards Gamora who blinks in surprise.

Dark eyes stare down at the small child as she awkwardly cradles it within her arms, clearly perplexed as to how to properly care for such an infant. After all: her expertise was stealing and killing, definitely not being caring. "I do not understand what I am supposed to do with this-this thing. "

"Jeez, Mora. Mother of the year award goes straight to you." Peter scoffs with a roll of his eyes, gently taking the child away from her with a soft coo: "Oh, uh--hey little guy. How ya' doin'? Wanna see my ship? Huh? "

"Perhaps we should search for the child's parents before we decide to return to the Milano, friend-Peter." Voice of reason, as always, is Drax as he leans over the latter's shoulder to awkwardly smile at the child. He offers the little boy a gentle pat on his smooth, little head: "I assume that you have parents desperately awaiting your return, little one."

"I am Groot!"

"Good idea, Groot! Could teach the little brat about my guns, the importance of explosives, the whole nine yards. Could be a little mini-guardian in the makin'! Send 'em in for missions through tunnels that we're too big for." Rocket, who was previously opposed to the idea in its entirety, offers a thumbs up to Peter who quirks a brow.

"Speak for yourself." Hums the man as he offers the child one of his fingers, beaming when the little boy wraps his fist around it: "Ah, shit! Not too hard, little guy. I think he's got super strength or somethin', he's got a good grip."

"This is what I was referring to, Quill." Gamora buries her face within her hands and releases a soft sigh as she retreats back towards the Milano, perplexed as to how exactly they would take care of a child when the rest of the guys were mere children themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of want to expand on this and show the domesticate side of the Guardians ? Like feeding the kid, teaching him words, and other things that may be fun to play with ???


End file.
